The Ripper side stories
by silver eye keeper
Summary: Original Story: Side stories of my new series "The Ripper" Rating may change with each chapters


**A/N: First thing from being MIA, and you get this! Hi people! Nice to see you! I'm not even sure I have this in the right category! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING!**

"I HATE YOU!" a shout came from the small bathroom. "I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't." a calmer voice said soothingly to the other. "You're just saying that."

The mirror and tiled floor of the room was a smeared with blood, inside the sink was a small blade covered in blood. Just a minute ago Jackson, or Jack, had attempted another suicide when Nick ran in and stopped him just in time. The young albino man was hitting his fists against his friend's check, tears rolled down his slightly tanned skin as he continued to shout. Crimson blood flowed out of the wound and covered his forearm; the cut wasn't lethal but deep enough for blood to pour out for a while.

"I hate you! Why did you stop me?! Why didn't you let me kill myself?! Why did you…have to…save me?" the shout became a whisper at the end as he couldn't help but give up. His body shook hard with each sob, his well made mask of confidence breaking with each tear that fell.

Nick gently pulled his best friend into a tight embrace, lightly stroking the white hair that reminded him of gentle snow. This wasn't the first time he had to save his friend from ending his own life; quite frankly, this was his fifth time doing so. But that doesn't mean it became easier each time.

"Shhhhh… It's alright Jack, I'm here. I'll never let you do something you'll regret later…" he kept his soothing tone as he rocked both of them back and forth. He kept stroking Jack's hair as he did so and muttered comforting words.

"Stop it… Please, just…stop…" Jack whispered and looked up at Nick. Red met grey as both stared into each other's eyes, both pair holding and hiding so many emotions. "Why do you keep saving me?"

"Because…" came the soothing voice, a gentle kiss on the forehead surprised Jack as he kept staring at his friend with confusion "I love you Jack"

"I…love you too, Nick. You know that."

"I know, but this is different." Gently cupping Jack's face, Nick smiled gently and lovingly. "I _love_ you Jack. I always have, for many years. I love the time we spend together, I love the small habits you have, I love _everything_ about you."

A deep blush appeared on Jack's face as he was told that Nick, his _best friend_, loved him. Gazing down at his lap in deep and slightly overwhelming thoughts, he didn't noticed Nick tending to his wound. He thought about his own feelings toward the brunet. Sure he cared about him more than others, and told him that he loved him in a friendly matter, but was that all he thought of him? A friend? No, he knew it was more than that. Nick was his guardian angel, his protector, and though it took a while to realize, his love interest. Each time his heart beat faster than normal was usually when Nick was around; he smiled a genuine smile and laughed a true laugh when he was with him, talking about random subjects.

But a thought ran across his mind. He was a murderer. A criminal. He was no better than the people he helped throw away in jail for the rest of their lives. How can he wish for happiness and true love when he killed women and stole their eyes from the corpse? He called vengeance toward his dead mother and slaughtered any women who reminded him of her.

'_But I can try. Can't I? To redeem my sanity and to live for those I killed…'_ He repeated that line over and over again in his head, thinking it was rather stupid and selfish of him. But he would do anything to be with Nick, as he knew the other felt the same.

"There we go. All better now." He heard Nick lightly say, he looked up to see his wrist wrapped in clean, white bandages. He remembered that each time he tried to take his own life; Nick somehow managed to save him and took care of any injuries he had. "Feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah… Thanks…"

"No problem."

Then Jack did something he thought he would never do. He wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and kissed him. After a moment of shock and surprise, Nick had started kissing him back. And he thanked the gods that he did, or he would've felt silly. He pulled back after a few minutes and gave a small smile.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too, Jack"

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in Nick's arms. A smile on his face as he finally got his happiness he always dreamt of.


End file.
